Untitled, so far
by bbissocute
Summary: This is basically poetry I wrote that reminds me of the titans, two in particular. BBxRAE. I will add more...later...
1. In Hiding

**ATTENTION!!!** All **previous** readers of THE FADING LIGHT!!! I have an **EXTREMELY** important announcement to make. I have edited the story, so now there is:

1. More BB/RAE fluff throughout the story!

2. Chapter 6 (the really crappy Robin one) has now been made much better!

3. The grammar mistakes have been corrected (I know, that one isn't as important).

4. I altered some of the things in the story.

If you have read it before, I would at least suggest you read the new Chapter 6. It is completely changed. If you have never read the story, and like to see Beast Boy in extreme amounts of pain , the go and check it out. Thank you for your time,

bbissocute

Ps. Try and guess whose point of view this is in. I know this is a really crappy poem, but I got no where else to stick it and I had to make it for this stupid poetry unit I'm doing. Enjoy.

**In Hiding**

Why do you hide--

From those who wish to help you?

The others see nothing,

But I see right through.

The façade of happiness is false,

Only tears are there.

Why do you hide?

Why do you despair?

Why are you saddened?

Why do you cry?

Why won't you tell me?

Why do you hide?

The falseness must cease.

The truth must come out!

Stop playing this game!

Stop living this lie!

Stop hiding from us.

Please let us try.

They may not see it,

But I see just fine.

Your soul is hurting,

I am not blind!

Stop all this nonsense.

Stop all your lies.

I see all the pain,

All the pain in your eyes.

Just let it out.

No reason to die.

Go ahead and hope,

Go ahead and cry.


	2. Meaningless

I really don't feel like telling you who this is. I guess you will have to figure it out for yourself. MUHAHHAHAHA! Enjoy.

PS. If you really want to know, review. REVIEW I SAY!

* * *

**Meaningless**

Sorry.

Why is it seem no one can justly say the word?

Why can it not be just said?

Those who slander its meaning,

Using it thoughtlessly,

Not truly appreciating.

Those who don't care,

It be just a meaningless word to say.

To quiet the hurt.

Those people

those are the ones who do not deserve its true meaning.

The meaning of a heartfelt apology.

The meaning of love.


	3. Forever

No comment.

* * *

**Forever**

Time.

Never-ending. Infantine.

It has been. It will be.

Time.

It continues, even if we don't.

Never pausing, never resting.

Always moving forward.

Time.

Life may die, Time lives on.

Stopping for nothing, waiting for no one.

Time.

The fast, the strong, the smart.

None can cease, none can halt.

Time will beat them all.

Time. Life.

None can slow it.

All circum to it.

Life will complete. Time lives on.


	4. Together as one

…Oh, come on! Do I really need to say anything? Give me a break, I mean I posted, like, 3 other ones today! ...Please ignore my rambling, it makes me feel better. –cough-Raven-cough-

* * *

**Together as One**

Annoyance. Constant, never breaking.

Anger. Always rising, hardly calming.

Happiness. It comes, but only for a moment.

Fear. Always present, not receding.

Sadness. Painful, hurting in every way.

Knowledge. Intelligence, but stupidity all the same.

Bravery. Afraid, but not powerless.

Love. Fearing for others, not for oneself.

Life. All and none, together as one.


	5. Fear

…Guess who…

* * *

**Fear**

The Fear,

It overwhelms me as the source of it approaches.

Hardest I try to escape it,

But it follows, never stumbling.

Driven by sheer will,

I evade it, but it follows still.

Soon I am overtaken,

Defeated.

But, just as quickly,

My fear subsides

And only its creator remains.

As it draws near

Panic grips me.

Escape becomes my only objective.

Hard as I try,

It encases me within its grip.

I am trapped.

Love takes me,

Overwhelms me,

But I no longer hide,

No longer cower and run from it.

I accept it,

Welcome it.

Love overtakes me,

And all is well.

I am alive.

Finally.


	6. Broken

Yeah, I know I haven't done one of these in a long time, and I know I should be working on 'I'm Nothing Without You' but I had to do this. I've been putting it off for so long. I had another poem, but it is lost somewhere. It's unfortunate, because I really liked that one. I'll try to find it, or worst case I'll rewrite it.

---------------------------------

**Broken**

I give you my heart, and you break it.

I give you my soul, and you shatter it.

You take my life and turn it to dust.

I am hurt, cut, broken.

How can I move on, when my broken heart is the only obstacle I face?

You no longer care, no longer in need of me.

I am useless.

I am broken without you.

Never again, I pledge, no more pain.

But you come anew.

You are rekindled by another, this time stronger.

I resist.

No more pain.

No more hurt.

I will not be broken again.

Denial.

It fills me.

Thoughts drift, silent smiles.

Denial.

No more pain, no more suffering.

I will NOT be broken again!

The barrier fades, day by day.

Soon it overwhelms to the point of leaks.

And I no longer can hide with Denial.

And now I'm happy.

And now I am not broken.


End file.
